


Yours to keep.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Três anos não é um simples “até logo”. Ainda mais três anos sem que ela mal respondesse as cartas dos amigos — menos as de Asami. Sentir falta dela não era o mesmo que sentir falta de Mako ou Bolin. Não era o mesmo que sentir falta de seus pais. Era algo que doía à menor lembrança do sorriso dela, uma dor crescente e nostálgica, sempre. Constante. Insuportável."Korra x Asami // Oneshot
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 6





	Yours to keep.

I.

Nunca soube muito bem por onde começar, ou quando exatamente tudo começou. Talvez os olhares que trocaram, cheios de significados, tenha sido o início. Talvez as entrelinhas das cartas que trocaram tenha sido o início. Talvez.

Um olhar furtivo, um abraço mais demorado. Uma aproximação mais calorosa. Apesar de tudo, Korra achava que não iria conseguir, que não conseguiria ter coragem, que existiam outras coisas mais fáceis do que dizer tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Ela suspirou, derrotada, e sentou-se na cama sobre os lençóis bordados e caros assim como tudo no quarto de Asami, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos nervosamente deslizando sobre o rosto a cada minuto que se passava. Duas caixas vazias de lámem da noite passada que pediram no delivery estavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira, com os hashis de madeira amontoados um sobre o outro. Aquela noite havia sido um teste fracassado sobre o quão normal ela se comportaria quando estivessem sozinhas de novo. E já havia se passado um bom tempo desde que as duas puderam estar desse modo, sem interrupções.

Estarem sozinhas não significava necessariamente que as coisas fluiriam mais fácil, mas no fundo Korra sabia que não precisaria de uma confirmação. Ela podia sentir, nos gestos, nas palavras não ditas, o quanto Asami também tentava manter seus sentimentos escondidos — porque entendia completamente o quanto seria difícil conversar sobre isso sem que saíssem machucadas. Talvez estivesse esperando uma brecha, um momento melhor. Uma oportunidade como aquela.

Mas então ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e a voz de Asami, um pouco longe, porque assim como tudo naquela casa, o quarto também era enorme. E havia roupas espalhadas sobre a cama, as cortinas entreabertas deixando escapar para dentro um pouco da brisa fresca da noite, havia as paredes azuis com prateleiras de livros, e havia o cheiro dela também.

Foi só se dar conta disso que seu coração disparou, com a súbita adrenalina. Não era algo agradável ter tudo o que gostaria de dizer ensaiado na cabeça sem conseguir colocar para fora em palavras. Tentava se convencer, em vão, que Asami não havia reparado nas olheiras que surgiram da noite para o dia desde que chegara em Republic City. A insônia frequente por pensar demais e agir de menos.

Sabia que Asami não estava sendo ingênua, como se não soubesse o que significava chamá-la para dormir em sua casa ou compartilhar com ela a própria cama, saírem juntas pela cidade e trocarem olhares que apenas elas compreendiam. Então as coisas pioraram. Korra não conseguia dormir, com aquela vontade súbita de acordar a outra garota e dizer tudo aquilo que estava entalado na garganta há anos, e querer confirmar se ela sentia o mesmo, querer abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem de novo, de alguma forma. Mas ela apenas continuou a se revirar na cama, guardando tudo para si, às vezes observando Asami e seus longos cílios escuros, sua respiração lenta e compassada, sua pele de porcelana. Com medo de perder por um segundo o vislumbre de toda aquela beleza que fazia seu coração disparar, com medo de perder por um segundo a garota ao seu lado.

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito só de pensar nisso. Já havia chegado a um ponto que seria impossível voltar.

II.

Elas não se viam a mais tempo do que Korra poderia contar, mas ainda assim a presença da outra garota causava uma agitação estranha e transformava sua mente num caos. E claro, nada foi tão constrangedor como daquela vez. Três anos não é um simples “até logo”. Ainda mais três anos sem que ela mal respondesse as cartas dos amigos — menos as de Asami. Sentir falta dela não era o mesmo que sentir falta de Mako ou Bolin. Não era o mesmo que sentir falta de seus pais. Era algo que doía à menor lembrança do sorriso dela, uma dor crescente e nostálgica, sempre. Constante. _Insuportável._

E bem ali à frente, Asami sorria. Três anos de saudades e três anos de culpa.

_Três anos._

Korra se sentou no meio fio, na rua paralela à principal, que estava deserta. Os barulhos que as pessoas faziam no final da tarde soavam familiares e ela não prestou atenção, porque estava completamente concentrada em toda aquela proximidade da presença de Asami, como o imã atrai o ferro.

— Mako ficou realmente chateado por você só ter respondido as minhas cartas, mas não as dele — disse a garota de cabelos compridos, jogando-os para o lado de um modo que evidenciava ainda mais sua beleza. — Eu sei que ele está certo nesse ponto, mas...

Korra suspirou, a interrompendo.

— Queria dizer a ele que eu também não sei como explicar.

Ela chutou uma pedrinha no meio-fio, que foi parar do outro lado da calçada. Foi quase imperceptível, mas a outra garota limpou a garganta, pega de surpresa.

— Explicar o quê?

— Nós duas. Todos esses anos. _Isso._

“ _Isso_ que acontece toda vez que estamos sozinhas”, ela quis dizer, mas guardou para si. Não era certo definir aquele sentimento como uma coisa superficial. Acontecia o tempo todo, mesmo nas palavras que elas trocavam entre as cartas.

— Korra, não foi fácil pra mim também. Você ter ido embora...

— É, eu ter ido embora porque não suportava que as pessoas me vissem _tão fraca_ , foi difícil também, Asami — ela se levantou repentinamente, suas botas fizeram barulho ao raspar o chão de cascalho, e olhou pra cima, para a garota mais alta na calçada. — E agora eu preciso que as pessoas lidem com mais surpresas da Avatar deles? Como se já não bastasse encher a cidade de espíritos, dobradores de ar surgindo por todos os lados, você quer que eles aceitem facilmente o fato de que eu sou...

“Apaixonada por você”. Óbvio. Se ela não houvesse parado antes daquela sentença, dito para Asami esquecer aquela conversa, que não era nada importante e só. Se ela não tivesse virado as costas e ido embora, arrependida de ter iniciado aquele assunto, com medo do modo que Asami iria reagir. Se ela não se recusasse a ouvir o que a outra tinha a dizer, porque, como dois extremos, dois paralelos, a verdade tinha o poder de modificar suas escolhas.

_“Se”._

III.

— Vai sair?

Asami levantou o olhar, ajeitando seus óculos de aros vermelhos. Montanhas de livros e papéis das Future Industries lotavam a escrivaninha, expondo a quantidade de trabalho que teria pela frente. Afastou algumas folhas para o lado e observou Korra, que estava encostada de braços cruzados no batente da porta, de costas para ela, olhando através da janela do corredor. Mas não houve resposta.

— Você pode continuar dormindo aqui, tudo bem? — empurrando a cadeira para trás, ela cruzou a sala e se aproximou, mas a outra apenas deixou o braço pender para o lado, sem sair do lugar, perdida nos próprios pensamentos. — Pode voltar quando quiser, enquanto _ainda_ estiver na cidade. — Acrescentou, lembrando-se de como Korra sempre agia impulsivamente e no dia seguinte poderia nem estar mais ali.

Não havia como negar que isso a incomodava. Era um pequeno indício da falta de confiança que ainda circulava por entre aquele... _relacionamento_. Não um relacionamento propriamente dito, mas aquilo, aquele assunto repleto de dúvidas que elas evitavam a todo custo discutir.

Silêncio. Korra apenas virou-se e moveu levemente os ombros, proporcionando um rápido vislumbre das íris azuis nebulosas. Chegando ainda mais perto, Asami colocou-se atrás dela, deslizando os dedos por seu antebraço e depositando um molho de chaves na mão entreaberta da garota. Sua voz soou quase como um sussurro, próximo ao ouvido dela:

— Mas, por favor, pare de agir como uma adolescente que não sabe o que quer.

IV.

A chave girou abaixo da maçaneta, silenciosamente. Os passos se seguiram, também em silêncio, quando ela caminhou pelo corredor, sabendo que dessa vez deveria encontrar outro lugar para dormir se não o quarto de Asami. Não era justo ter que acordar alguém que se preocupava tanto com ela, quando na realidade ainda estava decidida a voltar para a tribo da Água. Sentia falta da tranquilidade, da neve ofuscante que caía em espirais, das montanhas brancas, do mar escuro e gelado. Sentia falta de ter um lugar para onde fugir.

Ao mesmo tempo em que toda noite acabava _fugindo_ para os braços de Asami.

Sua vontade de vê-la falou mais alto. Se surpreendeu ao encontrar a porta do quarto entreaberta, e lendo em meio aos cobertores brancos a garota ergueu seus olhos verdes para Korra.

De novo aquela sensação de que seu peito iria explodir. Korra estremeceu com a intensidade que ela a encarava. Tirando os óculos, Asami fechou o livro e o deixou na mesa de cabeceira.

— Desculpa. — Korra desviou o olhar, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, visivelmente constrangida. — Achei que você já estivesse dormindo.

— Tudo bem — respondeu a outra garota, seus longos cabelos escuros cobrindo o rosto no momento em que ela se sentou na beirada da cama. Um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios ao perceber que Korra entrara em seu quarto com a intenção de vê-la dormir.

Do mesmo modo que já havia feito outras vezes. Ela sabia.

Respirando fundo, Korra tentou conter aquele nervosismo já tão conhecido. Não havia mais necessidade de _dizer_ o que sentia para Asami, e sim demonstrar. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes se imaginara dando uma desculpa para poder roubar um beijo dela, assim como sempre procurava disfarçar pra poder ficar um pouco mais perto dela durante aquele tempo que estava passando em Republic City. Mas não era assim que conseguia agir. Nunca. Apesar de tudo, sabia que não era a única a criar coragem para seguir em frente. Asami havia feito sua parte até ali.

Korra fechou a porta atrás de si, procurando o que dizer, em vão. Virou-se para ir embora, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

— Ainda posso dormir com você?

Se espreguiçando, Asami olhou para o relógio. Vestiu o suéter que estava sobre uma cadeira e colocou a chave de seu satomóvel no bolso. Korra a observou, em silêncio, quando a garota mais velha a pegou pela mão e saiu levando-a porta afora.

— Depois.

V.

— As estrelas parecem mais próximas vistas da montanha... — Korra murmurou, quando sentaram-se sobre a grama.

Asami abraçou os joelhos. Uma brisa morna de outono brincava com seus cabelos compridos. Ela olhou para baixo, além do silêncio da montanha, onde as luzes de Republic City tremulavam como pequenos pontos brilhantes, que competiam com os vagalumes que voavam por entre as árvores baixas e as estrelas que cintilavam em tons de branco e azul.

— Eu queria te mostrar esse lugar. Meu pai sempre me trazia aqui — ela disse, sua voz deixando transparecer uma nota um pouco triste. — Não é bonito?

Korra assentiu, sorrindo. Era _realmente_ bonito. Olhou para o céu escuro e a abraçou, entrelaçando suas mãos sobre o colo. Podia sentir profundamente por tudo o que a garota havia passado, pra agora se ver sozinha em Republic City. Foi mais um dos motivos para pensar novamente sobre _ficar_. Mesmo ali, mais próxima que podia de Asami, aquilo a consumia.

Aconchegando-se contra o peito dela, Asami sentiu braços fortes a envolverem. Fechou os olhos, compartilhando seu calor, deixando sua mente distrair-se com pensamentos onde as duas seriam apenas garotas anônimas da cidade, aproveitando suas vidas anônimas, sem que isso fosse algum empecilho.

— Quero ir com você, Korra — quase como um sussurro, a voz dela sumia gradualmente na medida em que aproximava-se ainda mais, como se estivesse tentando esconder um segredo. — Eu sei que você pensa em voltar pra casa, então eu pensei... Bem, talvez...

— Não posso deixar você se prejudicar por minha causa. — Korra a interrompeu, também mantendo seu tom de voz baixo, por mais que estivessem sozinhas. — Não é justo.

Asami abriu a boca mas desistiu de respondê-la. Sabia da imensa responsabilidade sobre os ombros de Korra e que poderia acabar atrapalhando-a em algum momento, e que era praticamente inviável que isso desse certo. Parecia um pedido desesperado de alguém que tentava com todas as forças não deixá-la partir mais uma vez. Desviou o rosto para não encarar mais aqueles olhos tão azuis e cheios de preocupação, mas sentiu os dedos de Korra tocarem a pele de seu rosto suavemente e se voltou novamente, murmurando um pedido de desculpas.

O vento parara de soprar, e tudo estava imóvel e silencioso. Korra deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela, querendo gravar cada expressão em sua mente. Seus lábios tocaram a pele macia, descendo em pequenos beijos pelas têmporas até chegar bem perto dos lábios rosados. Vê-la assim, sem toda aquela maquiagem que usava de dia, deixava com uma aparência mais inocente e vulnerável. Se lembrou da expressão dela quando se reencontraram depois de tantos anos, daquele sorriso que iluminava seu rosto. E queria vê-lo de novo.

Asami suspirou, sentindo enfim os lábios de Korra tocarem os seus de leve, como se ainda esperasse por uma permissão. Logo suas mãos entrelaçaram-se nos cabelos curtos, puxando-a contra si, sentindo cada centímetro de seu corpo se arrepiar, depositando naquele beijo todos os sentimentos que jamais seriam perfeitamente traduzidos em nenhuma de suas cartas. Mãos trêmulas correram em sua cintura, numa tentativa de se aproximarem ainda mais, seus gostos se misturavam naquele beijo ávido, intenso. _Necessitado._ Korra suspirou contra os lábios de Asami. Queria que ela soubesse, naquele momento, que não estava mais sozinha. Que, por vários anos, tocá-la daquele modo era tudo o que sempre desejara. Respirou fundo, tentando afogar no beijo toda aquela dor em seu peito.

 _Aquela dor_ , que a fazia ter certeza de que estava completamente apaixonada.

VI.

O sol avermelhado de outono se escondia no horizonte, por entre as árvores, lançando brilhos dourados na água do lago. Asami caminhou até a margem, seu vestido ondulando nos joelhos quando o vento soprava, encantada com aquela rara visão do pôr do sol. Inspirou o cheiro da grama e do ar puro que tanto sentia falta quando estava presa em seu escritório. Ela ainda olhava para o céu e para os pássaros que o cruzavam no momento em que sentiu Korra se aproximar. Sua pele se arrepiou quando sentiu os braços a envolverem suavemente, e então se virou para ela. Sua mão se fechou nas roupas dela, como se não quisesse deixá-la ir. Se sentia completamente segura naqueles braços, não por ser os braços do Avatar, mas por ser, simplesmente, a garota que ela amava.

Era Korra.

— Obrigada por me deixar ficar ao seu lado, apesar de tudo — Korra sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido, abraçando-a ainda mais forte, e fechou os olhos, inspirando o perfume dos cabelos ondulados dela, não querendo soltá-la.

— Korra... — ela murmurou, também com os olhos fechados. Temia que as batidas de seu coração estivessem tão altas que pudessem ser ouvidas. Seus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça, sufocantes, desequilibrados. Como Korra conseguia levá-la ao extremo com tão pouco?

Cedo demais elas se separaram. Olhando para os lados para se certificar de que não estavam sendo observadas, Asami a pegou pela mão e elas sentaram lado a lado na beirada do lago, sob a sombra de uma das árvores, escondidas dos casais que andavam juntos na outra margem. Ela os invejava, secretamente. Invejava aquele tipo de liberdade despreocupada, aquela felicidade em ser apenas... quem eles eram. Ela suspirou.

Sem aviso, Korra deitou em seu colo, sobre suas pernas cruzadas. Asami sorriu, deslizando uma mecha do cabelo curto da garota para o lado. Recebeu de volta um sorriso também, talvez o sorriso mais doce que já recebera algum dia. Olhos tão azuis quanto o céu se prenderam nos seus, observando-a como se fosse a única beleza no meio de tudo aquilo que merecesse ser apreciada.

— Eu amo você.

Asami desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho imediatamente. Outro pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ouvir aquilo. Era tudo o que sempre quisera ouvir. 

— Eu também amo você, Korra. _Sempre amei._

VII.

Papéis espalhados pelo chão. A porta trancada. Os óculos de aros vermelhos sobre a mesa. Roupas descartadas no chão polido de madeira estavam jogadas, esquecidas. O silêncio caiu sobre a tarde, sendo cortado apenas pelas vozes baixas que vinham daquele aposento.

Korra buscou o ar, ofegante, quando seus lábios se separaram. Moveu-se junto com Asami, sobre o sofá, lentamente sentindo seus dedos impregnarem mais e mais com a essência dela, fazendo seu som favorito escapar por entre os lábios rubros tingidos com batom vermelho, agora um pouco borrado. Tentava prender os sons que emitia quando Asami a tocava em todos os pontos sensíveis que mal sabia que existiam, levando-a ao ápice, deixando-a numa confusão de sentimentos e sensações.

Nunca havia se sentido daquele modo com outra pessoa, nunca achara que seria possível se entregar tão completamente a alguém assim.

Como poderia saber que seria tão intenso?

Uma lágrima solitária pingou na bochecha de Asami e deslizou como uma pérola. Olhos verdes se abriram, ternos e amendoados, sondando os azuis, agora levemente úmidos. Asami levantou a mão e secou a próxima antes que caísse, e Korra cerrou os olhos, escondendo o rosto vermelho na curva do pescoço dela, inspirando profundamente aquele perfume que a fazia se sentir tão bem. Seu corpo nu relaxou contra o da garota, ainda trêmulo. Erguendo-se um pouco, suas mãos emolduraram cada lado do rosto de Asami, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem por um longo instante.

— Como... como eu conseguiria viver sem você?

Sua voz saiu rouca, sufocada. Seu coração parecia falhar a cada batida. Ainda assim, Korra experimentava a sensação de ser tão completa como nunca antes havia se sentido. Asami apenas fechou os olhos, saboreando cada segundo que poderia compartilhar na presença dela, puxando-a para outro beijo demorado e sufocante, até que o sal das lágrimas dela desaparecesse em seus lábios. E então recomeçaram a explorar cada centímetro de seus corpos, entre o silêncio da mansão vazia e o cheiro dos livros antigos, até que se esquecessem completamente de que algum dia estiveram separadas.

VIII.

O rangido das dobradiças cortou o ar, quebrando o silêncio. Korra fechou a porta atrás de si, mordendo o lábio inferior, percebendo que Asami estava dormindo, ali mesmo no escritório. Observou, sentindo seu coração partir ao meio, os cílios escuros, a respiração lenta e ritmada, os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros dela, descendo em ondas macias sobre a mesa e os braços cruzados sob a cabeça. Korra olhou para a pilha de papéis, livros e canetas. Por quanto tempo mais ficaria adiando a sua ida? Sentia um pouco de culpa, lá no fundo. Sabia que Asami se preocupava com ela. Sabia que não merecia aquela preocupação também.

Ela ainda precisava dizer a seus pais que estava decidida a ficar em Republic City, e conversar com eles sobre isso. Não queria mais ser motivo da angústia de outras pessoas. Queria poder largar a antiga Korra para trás, deixar suas dúvidas no passado, abandoná-lo.

Então deveria recomeçar.

Asami ergueu o olhar, sonolenta. Estreitou os olhos e os esfregou com as mãos, um pouco confusa. Seus lábios se moveram, mas não saiu nenhum som. A expressão de Korra era indecifrável, apesar de seu olhar profundo.

— Asami... — ela se virou para a janela, onde os edifícios da cidade se erguiam, altos e imponentes, fazendo tudo parecer pequeno em comparação. Se sentia _pequena_ também, naquele mundo. Sua voz saiu mais como um sussurro quando voltou seu olhar para Asami, e, reunindo sua coragem, confessou de uma vez: — Vou embora amanhã.

IX.

“Eu realmente achei que seria mais fácil”.

Korra afastou o papel em branco e deixou a caneta cair sobre a mesa, onde uma carta aberta de Asami, recebida dois meses antes, ainda permanecia sem resposta. Era nostálgico demais ler aquelas palavras. Se sentia como anos atrás, quando ainda estava tentando encontrar seu lugar no mundo, quando tentava fugir de si mesma. E agora aquilo não era mais necessário. Não sabia como escrever uma resposta para Asami. _Ela_ era a resposta.

Não pensar. Era o que Korra havia desejado quando decidira voltar para a tribo da Água, mas desde que chegara ali, não conseguia deixar sua mente em paz. Quando menos esperava, se pegava pensando no sorriso de Asami, procurando-a entre rostos desconhecidos, enganando a si mesma. Torturando a si mesma.

“Podemos encontrar a felicidade no meio do caminho. Nem sempre ela está lá, onde você já foi feliz um dia. As coisas mudam, Asami. Mas eu precisava ter certeza, descobrir isso por mim mesma. E tenho certeza que você entenderia. Mais uma vez”.

O céu se tornava levemente mais claro à medida que ia amanhecendo, mas ainda cinzento. Pequenos flocos de neve se acumulavam na beirada da janela entreaberta, nos muros, nas ruas. Um mundo branco e vazio, limpo, transparente, cercado por água. No fundo, ali ela também se sentia como um rio. Porém sem um oceano a quem retornar.

Deixou a carta novamente de lado, se afastando da mesa e se escondendo debaixo dos cobertores. Iria novamente se perder em seus sonhos, até que o dia nascesse.

Cada dia que se passava, cada dia. _Outro dia._

X.

Os passos dela ecoaram na calçada ladrilhada, lentos, porém decididos. Ela desaparecia entre as sombras, para tornar a reaparecer sob a fraca iluminação dos postes de luz, com as mãos nos bolsos. Se alguém a reconhecia, ela ignorava e continuava a seguir em frente. Enrolou a extremidade do cachecol preto novamente quando essa se desfez, deixando um vento gelado bagunçar os cabelos curtos por um momento. E quando finalmente chegou aonde queria, ergueu o olhar para a sede das Future Industries, observando as pessoas que agora saíam de lá. Reconheceu o satomóvel de Asami, parado num canto sobre a calçada, e encostou-se nele, aguardando.

Korra sabia que ela era sempre uma das últimas a sair, estava acostumada com isso. Cruzou os braços para se proteger do frio, olhando para cima, onde uma bela garota de cabelos escuros e compridos descia os degraus em frente à fachada, sem pressa. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Asami parou. Congelou, sem saber o que dizer. Um nome ficou preso em sua garganta, enquanto tomava fôlego para se recompor, ali, estática na escada. Sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças e seu coração disparar dolorosamente.

— Eu nunca disse que ficaria lá para sempre — Korra sorriu um pouco, contendo a vontade de correr até ela e abraçá-la, de gritar para o mundo sobre como a amava, e _quanto_. — Quis te fazer uma surpresa ao invés de responder a sua carta.

Descendo lentamente os degraus, parando dois ou três acima, Asami mal conseguia acreditar. Suas mãos tremeram levemente e ela as segurou na frente do corpo, respirando fundo. Quantas noites havia acordado, procurando o calor de Korra em sua cama, esperando-a, sempre, incansável? Quantas noites sonhara em tê-la ao seu lado, em poder compartilhar seus dias com ela novamente?

Korra fitou o céu escuro por um instante, lembrando-se de quando viam as estrelas juntas, na montanha. Deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se.

— Às vezes, leva um pouco de tempo pra se descobrir aonde você pertence — ela disse, descruzando os braços, estendendo a mão e olhando diretamente para aquele olhos, tão verdes quanto esmeraldas. — E, Asami... não existe nada em mim que não pertença a você.

Asami sorriu, tentando não deixar as lágrimas escaparem, mas não conseguiu. Segurou a mão dela, sentindo o quão forte era o laço entre as duas. E saltou dos degraus, diretamente para os braços de Korra.

Onde sempre fora o seu lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 23/06/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
